22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
A Call to Arms
A Call to Arms is the two-part season opener for the USS Independence-A Season 3, and the first episode of the story of that ship. It aired on May 23rd and May 30th 2011, and was ran by DGM Q. A Call to Arms, Part 1 Plot Summary 3 weeks before the Independence is scheduled for her official launch date from Earth Spacedock, Capt. Jon Attillo beams aboard. Attillo has orders from Admiral Valoura to immediately take the ship to a Klingon held planet located on the Klingon side of the boarder. According to Starfleet Intel, This planet is home to a secret Klingon base attempting to make use of captured Romulan Thalaron weapons to use against Federation targets. Attillo informs the Indy's senior staff that this mission is highly classified Top Secret. No logs, records, or any verbal discussions about this mission is to be made. Valoura authorizes the use of the new Quantum Slipstream Drive to get to the planet ASAP and do so undetected. There is a large asteroid field located between the 5th and 6th planets of the enemy system that will be more then adequate to hide the Indy. The Indy exits slipstream just before it enters the field and Attillo orders that a small awayteam consisting of four of the ship's senior staff and himself depart for the 4th planet (the one with the base) in a small shuttlecraft. Cmdr. K'mai Rashaan, the ship's XO, has the bridge till they return. Attillo orders the away team to be injected with a hypospray containing experimental anti-thalaron medication before they depart in the shuttle. When the doctor attempts to inject Attillo with the hypo, the Captain informs him that he has already been injected in Valoura's office. Roughly 8 hours later the shuttlecraft returns to the Indy's position within the field, it has returned under autopilot. When its brought back aboard the ship, the Indy's crew discovers the awayteam all unconscious and unable to be awakened. Cmdr. Rashaan orders the team to be brought immediately to sickbay. A Call to Arms, Part 2 Plot Summary About 2 hours after the team is brought to Sickbay, Dr. Starfire (the ship's CMO) is the first of the team to awaken on his own. He informs Cmdr. Rashaan that he has no memory of events after he was injected with the anti-thalaron hypospray. Rashaan orders the Doctor to investigate and to monitor the status of the other members of the team. Not long after, the team begins to wake up one by one. Everyone is a little disoriented and all team members have no memories after they were injected with the hypo. Capt. Attillo is extremely disoriented and has no recollection of ever taking command of the Independence. Soon, he passes out into a slight coma. Cmdr. Rashaan, after being informed of the teams status, takes command of the Independence and orders a full investigation of the events. The results of the initial investigation reveals that the awayteam did indeed depart the ship in the shuttlecraft, but the shuttle's computer has been wiped clean before the autopilot was engaged. Analysis of the shuttle's hull and internal air, determines that it did enter a Class-M planet's atmosphere.. most likely the 4th planet. Internal sensor logs after the autopilot activation, indicates that all 5 team members were unconscious during the trip back to the ship. Analysis of blood samples taken from the team, indicate that the hypospray inoculation contains a molecule with possible origins in Fluidic Space as well as other known anti-radiation drugs. Soon, a group of Klingon warships is detected entering the system. They approach the 4th planet and begin to beam down warriors to the planet's surface. Not long after that, 2 of the Klingon ships leave orbit and begin a detailed search the system. Cmdr. Rashaan, faced with either fighting the Klingon ships with an incomplete ship or retreating, decides to depart the system at high warp. They are not pursued. As soon as the Independence crosses the boarder, Admiral Valoura contacts the ship. She orders that the Independence immediately heads to space station K7, transmit all information they have on the mission to her... then delete it, and once at K7 beam aboard one of her operatives. The operative is to have full reign of the Indy. All mission materiel is to be given over to him. Cmdr. Rashaan acknowledges the orders and ends the communication. She immediately orders the ship to set course for Earth and attempts to contact Fleet Admiral Quinn. Quinn, however is unreachable and his assistant will not explain in detail. Category:USS Independence-A Episodes Category:Season 3